Another Time
by RedArsenic
Summary: Rome Cerium is the hero of AU Falls, a small town failing with finance. The only way to save the town is to work with an annoying rouge, Cairo. However, there is someone else after the treasure they are searching for. The Bandit King, Seoul.
1. Introduction

**This is my November Novel thing, I never finished and I'm not sure if I'm going to finish it. But I want my friends and everything to read it so I decided to post it.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!(Introduction)!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

AU Falls was a small city. Well not really a city but more of a town with a larger amount of people than most towns would hold. It was Early 300 B.C in Eastern Asia. Back then most would not assume that people during that time was that advanced. Yet humans always amazed. AU Falls had consisted of several major buildings, mainly places of 'business' per say. Most of the buildings that surround the main part of the town was a great amount of houses. The best and most favorable part of AU Falls was the severe amount of natural resources.

Most people that had come to live in that tiny city had came for that reason in particular. Citizens had seen it as a chance to prosper in life. Others came because they had no where left to go, and AU Falls was their last resort. Even though people came for the resources that were available not far from their town, not many people could acquire such resources. People that had moved to AU Falls for that purpose only were devastated to find that they had left everything behind for nothing. That being said, AU Falls was still a fantastic place to be. Even the homeless had a place to live. The local church to be exact. AG Dust Church. There was many generous Priests that live there that are always happy to help the needy. They were the light of AU Falls.

However, where there is light, there is shadow. Not far away from AU Falls was a bandit camp that always caused problems with the peaceful people of AU Falls. They called themselves the Warshaw Bandits, but that was hardly important to anyone. A bandit was just that, a savage that had no place in society. Their leader was a livid Bandit that went by the name Seoul. It was ironic really, yet no one dared to make any irrational comments about his name. He was a burly man at six feet tall with a muscular build. He had short black hair, pratically shaven to his head with the cruelest gray eyes. The bandit had acquired numerous scars on his face and body from the his long life of being horrible to all.

Luckily for every villain, there was a hero. AU Falls had a hero. Although not very old, he was very powerful. His name is Rome Cerium. Hardly the age of twenty, he had the physique of that of a slightly older man. He was tall, about three inches shy of six foot, and was highly muscular. He had the stature of a hero. Rome had dark spiked brown hair with the brightest brown eyes anyone has every seen, but maybe that was just an exaggeration. He wore his normal attire. His pants were loose light tan pants that had several rips and tears in the old fabric. He wore a tradition kimono like shirt, one sleeve was ripped right off. Rome wore normal boots, made of leather and crafted for use and protection on his feet. He carried duel swords, both craved beautifully with an even more ancient language. The dark haired man had inherited the weapons from his father long ago, long before his father was killed.

Now it was only him, his mother Miami and his younger brother Lyon. Rome had decided to take on the responsibility of taking care of his family. Rome worked hard in a local blacksmith to provide the best he can for his family. His mother was mostly sick on most days and did not have the strength to go out and work for her family. Rome's brother was the slight age of eleven, and therefore could not help provide in anyway. Rome didn't want his baby brother to work anyway. The warrior of AU Falls did not mind working as a mercenary for the town. In fact, the people there rejoiced his presence. For that they all felt much safer with him in their town.

His mother Miami Cerium was young woman with short brown much like her son. Her hair barely reached past her shoulders, and she had the most caring blue eyes anyone has ever seen. Lyon Cerium was a spitting image of his mother, the only difference was his slightly darker hair. He had inherited his mothers eyes while Rome had his fathers. They never really talked about their father, Lyon and Rome. Miami never did either, it was just too heartbreaking for the recovering family.

The leader of the tiny city of AU Falls went by the name London Thulium. It was surprising for a leader of a town to be a leader, especially during such an old time period. For the most part women back then received no respect. It was horrifying and cruel. Yet somehow, London managed her way up to the top and ruled over their town with such care and kindness, no one could ever think of throwing her out of reign. London was a beautiful woman with long black hair that reached past her lower back. Her violet eyes sparkled brightly. After her time ruling over AU Falls is over, London's only child, Paris Thulium, would take over for her. Paris was nothing like her mother however.

Paris was spoiled and just plain mean. Most thought of her as a sociopath. She like her mother had long dark hair and blue eyes, but they were hardly fair or happy. Her eyes gleamed with hatred for the people there for she thought so much of herself, she did not see the point of having other people there. Most people in AU Falls despised the thought of her taking over after her mother. Most wanted to see London stay forever, or at least be replaced by someone that actually cared about AU Falls. Someone like Rome for example.

Most people, most workers in AU Falls looked up to Rome. Almost all of the little childern that roamed the town, that went to the tiny local school, thought of him as an amazing hero. The idolized him and all of the power that he has. The women of the town swooned over him daily, but he paid them no mind. Rome wasn't really interested in love, he was more worried about his town and what he could do for them. Oh yes, Rome Cerium was loved by all.

"Rome! Big brother Rome! Wake up! Mom says it's getting to late for you to stay in bed." Lyon's voice could be heard all throughout the second floor of their small home. The giddy younger boy bounced up the stairs and into his brothers room. Any other day Lyon would be wary of going into his older brothers room without permission but his mother had insisted that he go wake up his brother. After a few moments or so, Rome finally stirred from his bed and stood up enough to look at his brother for the first time that day.

"Lyon? Hey good morning." Rome smiled softly as his little brother came over to him to hug him greatly. Rome loved his family so much, he considered every moment he spent with either his mother or brother precious. He wouldn't trade it for anything. Lyon smiled and pulled away from his brothers hug. Lyon was wearing his normal attire. Simple black pants and a colorful cut short sleeve. He was wearing an over shirt made of some wool that was old but still severed its purpose. The boy had some shoes on made of weak leather that would be torn through very soon, but he never complained about what little amount of belongings they owned. Even though Rome was the hero of their town, didn't mean they got any special treatment. They were just like everyone else in this town.

"Mother says it is time to get up. You have missed your breakfast and you are late to work. Mother had not wanted to wake you up since you had a late night at the Blacksmiths shop last night." Lyon explained his reasoning for coming to wake his brother at such a late time in the day. Rome was not upset, which was good considering he would say he was roughly four hours late to his well paying job.

"I understand Lyon. Thanks for waking me." Rome thanked his brother before sending Lyon back down stairs to their mother. He dressed in his work gear instead of his mercenary gear. He wore a normal cotton shirt woven by the towns tailor. Rome pulled on some normal black pants and some shoes before grabbing his old gloves and wore Blacksmith apron. He headed downstairs, quickly grabbing a piece of bread before saying goodbye to Miami and Lyon, and heading out.

As Rome walked to his work, he was greeted happily by the people of the town. Many people said a quick but happy hello and good morning before continuing with whatever they were doing. Rome assumed that the school was not teaching today seeing that Lyon was still at home when he was awoken. Rome was in the CU Local Blacksmiths shop before he knew, he greeted his boss, Delhi before heading to the back to get to work. This was normal routine for him. He would work hard all day, maybe work most the night as well. If not then he would head down to the church to meet with his best friend Lumpur.

Lumpur was an unhealthily skinny man about Rome's age. Maybe a year or two older. He had dirty blonde hair from living on the streets his whole life, and dull blue eyes. Although that, Lumpur was usually always in a good mood. He never let his life troubles slow him down. Rome respected him indefinitely for that. They became friends early in their lives, when Lumpur's parents had come to AU Falls for a better life then the one they lived. However not long, maybe a couple of years not long after coming here, Lumpur's parents were ambushed by Bandits from Warshaw and were killed, leaving their young son orphaned.

Rio, a kind priest from the church had taken him in, and cared for him like a son. Both of them lived in the church along with some other homeless people with nowhere left to go. It was wonderful to see such compassion for strangers, but that's just how Rio was.

Rome worked hard all day before Delhi finally announced he could leave for the head. Dusk had not yet overcome the sky so Rome figured it would be nice to head out and see his friend once before he headed home. When he arrived at the Church, Rio was praying like always and Lumpur was off somewhere. Most likely in the eating area for his dinner that night. Rome guessed correctly, seeing Lumpur as he inspected the Church for him.

"Oh good afternoon Rome. How was your day at the shop today?" Lumpur asked smiling, his mouth full with the beef he was munching on. Rome waved to his friend before telling him of his long day, which was not really that different from every other day. They talked for some time, enjoying their time together before Rome decided it was time for him to finally head home. Stating his mother probably had dinner for him, and he would hate to skip out on two of his mother's meal. When he returned home, Miami had dinner set out like he predicted. It was beef, close to what Lumpur was having, along with bread and some water. He thanked his mother and sent a small thank you to his Father before digging into his food.

It wasn't normal to have such a peaceful night with his family. Not that he was really complaining however. Rome was happy to have this time with his family. Yet he knew it would be short lived. Yet he figure he might as well enjoy it while it lasted, knowing it wouldn't last much longer.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!(End Introduction)!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I will not be having frequent Authors Note. This is probably the only one.**


	2. Chapter 1

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!(Chapter 1)!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Like Rome expected, something was off when he woke up the next day. He could jsut feel it. He hoped and prayed it was nothing serious like a bandit attack. That was the last thing he needed. Sure Rome was skilled in fighting, that was apparent by all the times he had claimed victory of the bandits, but fighting in the town was something he could not handle. It would be just him watching over everyone in the town. He could not fend off roughly ten bandits while trying to protect the citizens of AU Falls.

Rome got dressed like normal, his life falling into routine once again, he however was stopped whenever his mother had informed him that there was some suspicious activity toward the edge of town, toward the abandoned mines. Rome immediately changed into his other more protective gear. He ran over to his closest to grab the swords he has had basically all of his life. He then headed over to where his mother had directed him. There, he saw a young woman that lived nearby. She looked spooked.

"Is something wrong ma'am?" Rome asked quietly as he approached the woman, he had asked an obvious question so wasn't surprised when the girl gave him a look that suggested she thought he was dumber than she had expected. Instead of saying anything she pointed cautiously over to the entrance of the mines. Rome nodded thanking her before gripping his swords tightly and heading into the mines.

He knew it was unsafe to enter a potential battlefield without any idea of who he was facing, or what. However this was his duty as the protector of AU Falls that he must do things that he never preferred to. Like walk into an abandoned mine with nothing but swords to protect yourself from the danger of said mine. When he arrived in the mine, he did a quick scan of all open areas. Searching for some kind of threat. When he at first did not see any, Rome advanced further into the mine. Cautious as ever, he searched for something, anything that could harm him. Finding none, he prepared to leave, but was stopped.

"Well, well, well. Rome Cerium. Fancy meeting you here." Rome jumped slightly as he heard an all too familiar annoying voice. Rome quickly turned around to be face-to-face with a teen that could possibly be his arch-nemesis. Cairo Samarian. Rome inwardly groaned as Cairo smirked playfully and backed away slightly. Doing that, Rome caught glimpse of the familiar boy. Cairo had his hair cut funny, have of it was slightly long enough to cover his right ear, while the left side was much longer, reaching to his shoulder. His bright red bangs was flipped to one side. The still teen had green eyes that shined with mischief.

Rome never understood Cairo. Instead of doing productive things with his life, he became a rouge and was reduced to thievery ways to survive. It was sad really. Rome knew that if Cairo tried to change his ways, that the Church would be happy to take him in. Maybe even he could use his knife skills to be like Rome, a hero. Yet that wasn't what Cairo wanted. Cairo was happy to be a thief, an outcast.

Cairo wore a stereotypical brown cape like cloak that was cut and burned at the edges, it was long though and reached down to his feet. He wore a skin tight black silk long sleeve t-shirt, most likely stolen from some nobles from far away. Along with that he wore brown leather pants and boots up to his knees, almost probably stolen from a noble. He had no weapon on him from what Rome could see but that didn't mean he had one hidden.

"Cairo. It's so nice to see you again. What has you sneaking around here anyway?" Rome spoke with a certain sarcasm in his voice. Cairo laughed silently before sitting down on a nearby rock that was conveniently tall enough for him to be able to sit comfortably. He had a smile on his face that portrayed many emotions. Mischief, amusement, and much more that didn't seem to shine out like those had.

"Can't say. You know me, secretive as ever." Cairo said playfully, teasing Rome. This always happened. Every time Rome was unfortunate enough to come face-to-face, the rouge would poke and tease the hero. At first whatever the rouge had said to him bothered him, but after numerous times meeting with Cairo, he had learnt to let the words slip on by him.

"You don't happen to have a weapon on you, do you? Anything that could possibly harm me or anyone in town?" Rome asked mechanically. He had to play along with Cairo's game. It was the only way he would get any information out of Cairo. Rome was good enough to the point of tricking Cairo into sharing some of his plans, whether big or not.

"For once I don't. If you don't believe you could always strip search me, but remember to be gentle, red heads bruise easy." Cairo said with a maniacal smile on his lips. Rome rolled his eyes at the comment and had to hold back his laughter. Oh he desperately wanted to leave this mine and Cairo, but they weren't done talking.

"No, no. I believe you. Can you tell me why you are here. Did Seoul send you here to do his work? Don't tell me you are becoming a mindless bandit like them." Rome said, teasing the other himself. Cairo shivered and frowned at the hero's words. Cairo crossed his arms over his chest and huffed lightly at the comment.

"How dare you compare me to those barbarians. I would never be a mindless bandit. I don't work for anyone either. You know I prefer to work alone anyway." Cairo persuaded with a pout. He had an honest point, Rome could not argue with that. Cairo continued, "As for why I am here, like I said, it's a secret… Now, if you would excuse me, I have somewhere to be. Stay safe, Rome Cerium!" Cairo called as he jumped off of the rock and ran out of the cave. Rome followed after him, but by the time he got outside, Cairo was gone.

"He always seems to vanish like that. Doesn't he big brother?" Rome flicked his eyes around and caught his brothers eyes with his. Rome didn't question why Lyon was there waiting on him, especially because if it was something serious he could have been seriously injured. Rome nodded and began walking home with his brother at his side. Something was defiantly up seeing that Cairo was hanging around. Rome knew he would have to do something soon. Trouble followed Cairo wherever he went, and knowing Cairo was around meant trouble for AU Falls.

"Why do you think he was here brother? Do you think he is in trouble?" Lyon asked quietly. Rome looked down at his brother in surprise. Cairo in trouble? As if that would happen. He causes trouble, he is never troubled. It just doesn't work like that.

"Why would you think that Lyon?" Rome asked. Lyon could only shrug in return. It was odd for his brother to fall silent like that. Rome wasn't sure about Cairo being in trouble, but maybe something was wrong with his brother. He was now genuinely concerned for his brother, but decided on waiting to talk about when it was a better time.

When they both arrived back home, Miami had an unhappy look on her face with hands on her hips. She was obviously displeased. The look on Lyon's face helped Rome understand his mothers sudden anger. Their mother was a normally calm and sweet woman, but could get mad and when did, made sure everyone she was unhappy with knew it. Her displeasure was pointed at Lyon.

"Young mister what do you think you were doing. You knew better than to follow your brother. You know what he does is dangerous. What if it was bandits? What if you got hurt? What if Rome couldn't protect you? What if I lost you? What then Lyon? What…what would I do with only one of my babies instead of both?" Miami asked with tears streaming down her face. Lyon ran up to their mother, wrapping his arms around her legs and burying his face in her stomach. He had tears of his own in his eyes from worrying his mother. Rome walked over and hugged his mother as well, trapping his younger brother in a hug.

"You don't have to worry mommy. You know big brother would protect me. Besides something felt different about today when Rome left. Not unsafe, just different. I felt like something was calling for me to follow brother and I did. I'm sorry." Lyon apologized to her. Not long after that was settled, they had a quick lunch. Rome felt uneasy because of what had happened recently. He felt going to work would be pointless honestly, and settled for patrolling AU Falls in case of another emergency. It was for the best he decided. He had to be there if Cairo decided to come back and cause trouble for someone. On his stroll around the town for the second time, he was surprised to see London out and about talking to some people hanging around the center of town, where London and Paris lived. London for the most part sat inside her house, behind her desk. Not because she was afraid of the outside, but because she had so much work to do for their tiny town. She of all people had to make sure the people there could prosper.

"Oh miss London! Nice to see you out." Rome told her kindly as he approached her. The leader of AU Falls turned to look at him. She wore a beautiful long blue dress with a fur like jacket over, protecting her bare arms from any opposing cold winds. Autumn was here now, and the cold would set in soon enough. It was just the worst when it did too. The people of AU Falls were hardly prepared for the winter that was closing in on them, and had little time to prepare.

"Oh Rome! Nice to see you sweetheart. Did you find out what was going on over at the mine" She asked politely and calmly. Rome nodded with a bright smile, their 'mayor' was always so easy and pleasant to talk to. It was comforting for Rome to have her to talk to.

"Cairo was there. Weird huh? I thought he was done hanging around here. He is definitely up to something. I don't know what, but I promise I will find out." Rome told her with assurance in his voice. A smile crossed her face.

"Try not to worry yourself that much over Cairo okay? You know how he is. He will be gone before you know it. He doesn't really steal from people here anyway. Nothing here to steal I suppose." London laughed lightly before excusing herself and heading back to her home. Rome knew she had a point. Cairo would be gone and out of their hair before they knew it. With that thought, Rome headed home, seeing that time had passed so much since he began his patrol.

When he got home, he ate real quickly before heading up to bed for the night. He changed out of his mercenary gear and put his duel swords back where he had first got them from. He had hoped that none of this with Cairo lead to something worse. Rome hoped that Seoul would not catch wind of Cairo hanging around and plan an attack on both Cairo and the peaceful citizens of AU Falls. That was the last thing anyone needed.


	3. Chapter 2

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!(Chapter 2)!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Sometime during the night, maybe a couple of hours not long after he went to bed in the first place, Rome heard some strange noises. Strange in the sense that it had woken him up from his peaceful sleep and light a lantern on his bedside table. When light filled the room, Rome was surprised to see Cairo, in his room starring down at him. It was a shock enough to practically scare Rome out of his own skin.

"Cairo! What are you doing in my bedroom." Rome asked with a loud whisper as not to alarm his family if they were to hear him awake. He didn't want to spook their mother by revealing there was a thief in their house. Like always, Cairo had a sly smile on his face, he moved around in the room, not answering the hero. Cairo looked as though he was looking for something, when he found it wasn't here in Rome's room, he decided it was time to leave. He walked over to the window covered by plank of wood that was pushed over by lightly. He was about to leave when Rome jumped out of bed and latched onto his arm.

"Why are you in my house. What are you looking for?" Rome asked knowing the chance of getting an answer was slim. Surprising, Cairo stopped all movement and turned to Rome.

"Don't worry Rome, what I'm looking for obviously isn't here or anywhere in your house so you don't have to worry." Rome assured his enemy before slipping out of the house and into the night. Cairo was always confusing and sneaky. Rome knew he would have to do something about Cairo, but at the time, he would rather just sleep. After pushing the plank back over the window, Rome moved back over to his bed and blew the lantern out. He would worry about this more in the morning.

"Rome! Big brother Rome!" Lyon's young voice was heard all throughout the house the next morning. Dawn had just come, meaning it was much earlier in the morning then Rome was used to. Beside himself, and being tired, Rome pushed himself out of bed and got ready. He assumed that it was okay to head back to work, he knew he couldn't just skip out on it again because he wanted to investigate what Cairo was up to. Once ready, he headed down to greet him mother and younger brother.

"Good morning Mother. Good morning Lyon." Rome greeted happily, pulling Lyon into a hug as the younger Cerium ran up to greet him himself. His mother just smiled happily before placing their breakfast down onto the table. It was simply eggs and some left over meat from last night, preserved by salt during the night. They thanked their Father before eating together once again as a family. After breakfast was done, Rome headed out. Saying goodbye to Lyon and his mother as he did.

"Lyon. When do you plan on heading back to the school house. You know you have to go. Learning is important." Miami lectures her youngest son, for he didn't like to attend the school that was built several years ago for the youths of AU Falls. Rome hadn't gotten the chance that Lyon has now to go to school and actually learn. Maybe that was why Rome was a better at fighting then any job available there at AU Falls.

"I know mommy. I want to go with Rome though." Lyon pouted and adorably pleaded his mother to allow him to follow after his older brother. Most days Lyon tended to shadow his brother. Yet, he knew it wasn't a good idea, seeing that what he does as mercenary work could be considered dangerous. Like yesterday, it could have been anyone, anything in the abandoned mine, luckily it was only Cairo. Although a thief, he would never consider harming a child. He didn't have the heart for it.

"Lyon, I know you want to go with Rome, but learning is much more important. Please try and understand where I am coming from sweetheart, it is for the best." Miami cooed her child softly and then commanded he go and get ready for school. The school wasn't that big. It could probably only fit about twenty kids along with the teacher, it wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. Lyon groaned and headed up to his room, getting himself ready to leave for school, before saying goodbye to his mother, and heading out to the school yard.

Lyon wasn't particularly happy about having to head to the school house. It wasn't like there was much to learn anyway. Yet Lyon was sure of the importance of learning. Life there was hard enough, being ignorant and jobless was the last thing Lyon wanted out of life. He wanted to be like Rome. Strong, loved and successful. When he arrived at his school, he was greeted by his same age peers. He didn't have that many friends considering he didn't really want to have friends. He just wanted his day at school to be over so he could spend the rest of the day with Rome.

Miami for one was to glad to have both of her boys out of the house for the day. She loved her sons very much but cleaning up and dealing with them was much harder to do when they were both around. Miami pushed a stray strand of her short brown hair out of her face. She had on a long skirt that reached down to her feet, it was a purple color, her shirt was long sleeved that was a tan color. Protecting her clothes from any intruding dirt was a long apron that covered most of her skirt and all of her shirt. It was black so the numerous stains were hard to see. She knew they were there however. Ever since her husbands death when Lyon was only two years old, taking care of her family was hard. Rome was only thirteen but was soon to jump at the opportunity to help out in anyway he could. Miami was thankful for his help, but felt as though it was too soon for him to be helping her. Rome refused to sit by however and immediately went out to work. Miami was thankful for what Rome has done for her she really was, but she wanted her son to have an easy life, not one constantly changing with hardships thrown into his life. Yet Rome seemed happy enough with his life as it was.

Speaking of Rome, who was now hard working at the Blacksmiths shop. It was like another day, all they really made there was mostly supplies to make life in the winter better. Soon the Blacksmith would have to close up for the winter and Rome would have to find another job to pay for food for his family. Winter months were the worst. There was no jobs, no money, hardly any food. Everyone at AU Falls needed some kind of miracle. A miracle in any form would help. Considering AU Falls was such a small town with barley any money at the time anyway. People there couldn't head out to a richer city and buy any kind of supplies. Only if AU Falls had lived up to its name and offered valuable minerals to the people there. Then maybe people wouldn't be so poor and helpless. Yet that wasn't the way it was.

Most that moved to AU Falls believed there were such minerals there for the taking. Yet when the search ended up a failure, most gave up on the idea of the land being nutrient rich. No one found the Gold they had hoped and looked so hard for. They found no Silver, no Rubies or Emeralds. Not even any Iron or Coal. Nothing was there to be discovered. It was the cold hard truth, AU Falls had nothing to offer. Empty.

However, there was only a select few that never gave up on that idea. They still believed something could be found, and they would do anything for it. People like Seoul, and his bandit camp. Instead of moving on to other and more richer towns, the bandits stayed in hopes that the citizens of AU Falls would strike the precious metals they longed for. Until then, the bandits would stay, constantly terriorizing AU Falls until they got just what the wanted. Neither Seoul, or any of his bandits didn't care about the innocent people that lived in the town they scared so often. All they wanted was the Gold. The Silver. The Emeralds. The Rubies. The Diamonds. The Sapphiares. The Iron. The Copper. The Coal. The ANYTHING. They had waited so long for anything, they would settle for just that. Anything.

Another person that believed in the miracle that AU Falls had something to offer, was Cairo. He grew up around AU Falls. He knows for a fact there is something there. He's not sure what, but something was there. Personally he wanted Diamonds. Oh yes diamonds were just beautiful. Plus, he could catch a high price for them somewhere in the Kingdom near in Europe. He could see it now, with those Diamonds he would basically be swimming in money and wealth. Cairo would never have to steal again. He would have it made. His life would be finally be good. Sure he planned on sharing it with Rome and the people of AU Falls. Even though they had always hated him, he loved them all. He loved all of the citizens of AU Falls like they were his family. So sure, he would share his fortune with them, no problem.

Cairo was also sure he could find the treasures of the land no problem. The only few things that has kept him from finding the treasure up until now was that Seoul had eyes on him where ever he went, that and he couldn't exactly get to where the treasure was. The first problem would be easy to solve. Seoul couldn't keep a close eye on him every second of the day. Eventually the goons that Seoul sent to watch over him would not care no more and give up. Then and only then could he make his move. Yet he needed some kind of help. Rome was the perfect candidate for such a job, but getting him to agree would be impossible. Getting him to agree to leave his town for a couple of days while Seoul was hanging over their heads. No, Rome would never leave with Seoul around. Yet how to get rid of the bandit? Maybe Cairo needed to think his plan through a couple more time. At least until he had it right.

Going and attacking Seoul was not an option. Well it was but succeding in an attack like that was near impossible. Since Seoul was a skilled fighter and he had all of those helping hands, it would be just plain stupid to try and fight them. Even with Rome's help it would be too risky, so that idea is out. Convincing that Seoul would be better off raiding other towns would never work. Distracting the bandits wouldn't be enough. What, just what could Cairo do? Going to get the treasure himself was not an option either. It was a dangerous journey. The mines that he had been exploring earlier led right to it, but again, it was far to dangerous for someone like him. He needed some muscle to go along with his brains. Like for example Rome. Maybe he could trick Rome into coming with him to the mines. Yeah that would totally work, Rome isn't that bright anyway, tricking him would be like taking candy from a baby.


	4. Chapter 3

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!(Chapter 3)!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"How was your work sweetheart?" Miami asked as her son walked into the house that evening. She knew the Blacksmith would be closing soon enough and Rome would have to find a new profession. Until then, he planned to enjoy his work with Delhi. Working in other places like working with the local tailor or even working with the local farmer to keep his cattle alive during the winter. That was the worst. Barely paid anything too.

"It was just fine mother. Thank you for asking. What about you mother? How was your day?" Rome asked politely in return. They did all of this family stuff everyday. It was a way of staying close and never forgetting where you came from. Although it was hard to do such, Rome and his family cared about nothing more than each other. They had to stick together and that's just what they did.

"Just fine Rome. However, I am worried about Lyon. He seems like he doesn't enjoy school. Do you believe something is wrong?" Miami asked as she watched her youngest son disappear up the stairs before dinner was to be served. Both of them knew that Lyon would come back down for dinner, knowing the eleven year old would not miss it for the world, but would be gone before his mother had time to ask about his day. Rome only shook his head at his mother's comment.

"I don't believe so. Lyon is old enough to take care of himself. Besides, if something was up he would have told us by now. Lyon isn't one to keep such secrets." Rome told his mother was a certain assurance. Rome was sure of his brother and made sure that his mother thought that as well. Both of them had to have faith in Lyon. Miami nodded absently placing the food on the table. She wouldn't let Lyon slip by this easy, maybe they can talk about it.

"I guess you are. Okay, I trust that Lyon can have all of this settled soon. Let's have dinner then." She spoke, before calling Lyon back down to eat. Once again they ate as a family, but it was much different this time. They ate in silence. Not an uncomfortable one, just silence. Maybe it was for the best. After dinner was finished, Lyon once again disappeared up the stairs. Miami frowned deeply.

"Don't worry so much mother. If you like, I could go and talk to him for you." Rome offered his mother. Lyon would be more compelled to talk to him about anything. Lyon looked up to him after all. The had a strong brotherly bond, not soon to be broken by anything. They would stick together always. Miami knew this, but hated to see it as it was. She wanted her son to be able to look to her for help as well as his older brother. That however wasn't how it was. Truthfully Miami hated the fact Lyon would head to Rome before even considering talking to his own mother. It was heartbreaking for her, but she knew she would have to accept it for what it was. Her boys would watch over each other if she can't.

"Would you please? I am so worried about that boy." Miami admitted. Rome nodded, helping his mother clean up their mess before heading upstairs himself. Lyon was in his room, obviously deep in thought. Rome knocked on the door to alert his brother that he was there with him, but Lyon did not acknowledge the sound. The eleven year old continued to stare out the window. Obviously looking for something. Kind of like Cairo was. Unexpectedly, Lyon spoke up after a couple of seconds, that had seemed like minutes, of silence.

"Brother. What is Cairo up to? I asked you before, but you never did answer me. I saw him today, sneaking around like normal. He looked concerned about something. Actually, he looked kind of scared. I wanted to follow him, but I was at the school yard at the time. He seemed to disappear after that. Tell me brother please. Is something wrong with Cairo?" Lyon asked him looking up into his brother's eyes. Rome was surprised. Normally Lyon never paid mind of Cairo. Everyone in AU Falls never paid him much attention. They all figured he would be gone faster than he showed up, so no one was really worried. Lyon was a prime example, except for recently. He had been worrying so much lately for the thief, it was actually quite unnerving.

"I am not sure myself Lyon. Why are you so worried about it?" Rome asked his brother. He received a shrug in return.

"I am not sure either brother. Something is wrong, I could just feel. Something bad is going to happen. I think it involves Cairo in someway. I think he is going to get hurt. I think he needs your help." Lyon told his older brother. Rome raised a brown. What his brother was telling him was absolutely insane.

"Why do you think that Lyon?" Rome asked, he was once again answered with a shrug.

"I can not tell you why exactly, but I know that he needs your help. I'm not sure when, and I'm not sure why, but it is true. Promise me brother, if he comes to you asking for your help, you will deliver it for him. Please brother." Lyon pleaded. This was obviously important to Lyon, so Rome agreed before letting Lyon head to bed. Rome contemplated on telling their mother that night before bed, but decided to leave it be. He did not want to worry his mother that night anyway. So Rome instead decided to head for bed himself.

The next few days went on by normally. No one had seen Cairo since the other day so most just assumed he had moved on to a different town to rob some nobles. Lyon was sure that Cairo was hiding out somewhere near by. Rome was indifferent on the situation. Sure he had heeded what Lyon had said about Cairo, but he only told him to help Cairo if he asked for help, and since the thief had not come to him, Rome decided not to worry about it. He went on with his new job at the tailors. CU Local Blacksmith had shut down for the winter and now Rome was an assistant for the tailor. It was nice enough work, boring but paid enough to keep them alive.

"Rome! I haven't seen you in a couple of days! Where have you been to?" Rome looked over to the door to the tailors shop and standing there was Lumpur. The Priest at the church had given him some money to buy winter clothes and warm blankets for the homeless at the. Rome hadn't been by to see Lumpur or Rio or any of the others there. He was much more busy lately. Working to provide for his family, patrolling that town in case of bandits, worrying about Lyon had told him involving Cairo, it was a lot to handle and he hadn't the time to drop in and see his friend. Lumpur understood though.

"Lumpur. Nice to see you. How is Rio and the others?" Rome asked setting aside what he was working to help his life long friend in whatever he needed.

"I am fine but Rio is sick again. You know him, sickly as ever. What about yourself and your family. They are doing good I hope." Lumpur inquired picking out the needed winter items. He paid for them but stayed to continue his conversation with Rome.

"Good as ever I suppose. I am worried about Lyon however. He seemed distraught about Cairo being in town again. For some reason he swears that Cairo may be in danger and that I need to help him. Sounds a little silly if you ask me but he seems so sure of himself." Rome said sighing lightly. Lumpur raised a brow.

"Maybe you should trust what he says. What if he is right? What if Cairo is in danger at the moment. It is your job to protect everyone right?" Lumpur pointed out and Rome knew he had a point. He has known ever since he had taken on the responsibility of taking care of the people of the village and the innocent that may be in trouble at any moment. However Cairo was hardly innocent and could take care of himself no problem. The thief was highly skilled in acrobats and was pretty handy with a knife. So why would he need Rome's help anyway?

"I know but, Cairo isn't the type to need help. He can take care of himself you know." Rome insisted and sure he had a point. Cairo was how old again…like eighteen. Yes he was officially an adult and could take care of himself. He needed need Rome to take care of him.

"Well yes but…you never know." Lumpur said before heading out, having to get back to the Church before it got to late. The days seemed to pass so fast lately. They said goodbye and headed in opposite directions. On the way home Rome could have sworn that he saw familiar greens eyes watching him walk home. He was sure he was only seeing things however.

Late that night while in bed, Rome heard his window plank being wedged open. He inwardly groaned, he knew what came with the disturbing noises that woke him up. Just like Lyon had said, Cairo was in his room, sitting on his bed starring down at him, as he as best as he could ignore the other, but he knew that Cairo was not going to leave anytime soon.

"What is it Cairo? Why are you in my bedroom so late at night?" Rome asked, finally sitting up to meet the others eyes. The thief had an unreadable look on his face, maybe he did need help afterall. For the most part, Cairo was an open book of mischief. It was his nature to be malicious but in the nicest way he could. It seemed contradictory yes, but that was just another thing about Cairo, he confused people.

"You know, it's funny to see you work with that tailor. You look so out of place there, it's ridiculous. Poor little awkward Rome." Cairo teased with his normal quirky smile on his face that proved he was going to be okay. Rome was relieved to see that Cairo seemed to be fine, maybe Lyon was all wrong about the situation. Maybe Cairo was only there to make fun of him and then leave for a couple of years like he always did. Yes that was it, it had to be.

"Very funny Cairo. Now, why do you keep breaking into my bedroom?" Rome asked pointing over to his opened window. Even if he nailed the wood down, Cairo would manage someway into his room one way or the other.

"I have you know it is hardly breaking into. Not if you barely have anything covering the window anyway. I mean really, are you not cold? I tell you I freeze so easy. You act like the cold weather blows right past you. I am jealous." Cairo told him looking over at the window. He was stalling, he was waiting for something to happen, like he knew something would. Now it was unnerving.

"Right yes. Now why are you here? You know I don't like to be woken up when I am trying to sleep." Rome told him. Cairo only nodded. He got up from the bed and walked over to the window starring out into the night. He could see the silhouettes of the other houses at night. AU Falls was known for its peaceful nights. It was something that Cairo loved most about the town. It sure did have a beautiful scenery. Rome raised a brow in his direction until the rouge spoke up.

"Yes I know. Well you see, I need your help, but you should have heard this earlier am I correct?"


	5. Chapter 4

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!(Chapter 4)!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"You need my help. Yeah I have heard that before. Did you know that though? Were you listening in on my brother and my myself the other night? Were you now?" Rome asked skeptically, leave it to Cairo to be sneaking around so much to catch conversations about him. The rouge only shrugged causally acting as though he had done nothing wrong. As though it was okay to eavesdrop on others.

"What can I say? I do enjoy laying on your roof during the night. I just happen to overhear my name being mentioned a couple of times." Cairo told him with a sly smile spreading across his pale face. Rome gave him a befuddled look, although he truthfully wasn't that surprised. Cairo had a unique personality and tended to do weird thing time and again. This was one of the most normal things that Cairo has probably ever done.

"You sleep on my roof? Or do you just lay there and leave once you get tired of staying up there? How do you even get up there? What are you a spider?" Rome inquired. He received a light meaningless glare, that in no way was at all threatening. He also heard Cairo huff in his direction. The ginger teen crossed his arms.

"Sometimes, when I have no where else better to go. Besides you know I am highly skilled in acrobatics. Climbing up onto your roof is child's play. You know that." Cairo insisted, well more of bragged like he always did. Cairo acted as though what skills he possessed was something to be truly jealous of. That he was and always will be better that most that look on him.

"Right. Well I still don't see the point of climbing onto my roof, that is a very strange thing. Why my roof anyway?" Rome asked standing from his bed to walk his bare feet across the cold floor below him. There was a breezed blowing in from opened window. Rome was surprised that Cairo could even sleep outside. Considering the chill of the air and that the thief wasn't fond of the cold. The only light in the room was the lantern on the bedside table. That was the only thing allowing the two in the room to be able to see each other.

"I told you, I like your roof better. It's not like I have somewhere to go anywhere anyway. Its not like I have a warm house to go to at the end of the day. I am a traveler afterall. A gypsy." Cairo informed him. Rome knew he had a valid point. Cairo was orphaned early on in life but used what his parents taught him to survive on his own. That's what he did too. He fought and stole and lived on, and still managed to stay strong after being orphaned for over ten years. It was a miracle he was still alive.

"Oh right. I apologize." Rome offered lightly. It was a touchy subject for the younger boy. There was a short silence between the two before Cairo seemed to shrug it off.

"Anyway. Like I said I need your help and it is very important so don't just cast me aside like you did with your brother. I need your help." Cairo persisted with as much seriousness anyone would need to convince someone to help them. It was odd to hear such seriousness from someone so carefree like Cairo. When he wasn't be carefree he was being mischievous. Right he was nothing like that, he held a straight face and meant what he had said. It was actually worrying Rome seeing that he wasn't quite used to seeing Cairo act this different.

"I understand. It depends on what you need from me. You know I would consider you my friend and never my enemy. I want to help you in anyway I can." Rome told him and for a moment almost believed what he had told him was the truth. He would say that now but would go against those words when he knew what Cairo wanted with him.

"This is kind of hard to explain so maybe we should sit down so I can tell you everything. Please." Cairo offered pointing to the bed, they sat together and Cairo told him wanted he needed to know. He told Rome of the map he had to the potential treasures hidden away in the Earth not far from where they sat. He told him of how he knew this, and his plan to get said treasure. Cairo told Rome of how the bandits were suspicious of what he was up too, and that they would never leave the people of AU Falls alone until they got what Cairo was looking for. It was a lot for to Rome to take in all at once but once he had stopped to think over the matter, he understood.

"Cairo I want to help you honestly, but how would this benefit the citizens here at all. How do I know you will share the money you receive with us. How do I know that you will help us at all. Plus there is Seoul. If he finds out about the treasure that you know of he will not stop until he has his hands on it. He would slay everyone here for that treasure and you know it. I just can't leave everyone here alone and vulnerable. You know that. Please understand I can not help you." . Rome tired to reason with Cairo. The thief already knew this would happen so instead just nodded before heading over to the window.

"What happened to helping me? What happened to being my friend and helping me in anyway you could. I understand where you are coming from Rome I do, but without this the town of AU Falls will crash and burn. It is only a matter of time. If I can't get your help, I will find help somewhere else. Hear me out, if you won't save this town then I will." Cairo promised before jumping out the window and disappearing into the night. Rome had never known Cairo to care this much about AU Falls or anyone there. It was surprising honestly.

So when Cairo had disappeared, Rome moved the plank of wood where it was supposed to be and went back to bed. He had ignored his brother's pleas to help Cairo. He had ignored Cairo's pleas of help. It wasn't like him to be so rude, so unwilling to help someone who obviously needed help and had no where else to go. Rome wanted to help really. Yet he couldn't put the people in AU Falls in danger for leaving for a couple of days to help Cairo. Plus the bandits were already after him so that would put a huge target on not only them, but the vulnerable AU Falls. He had to think of the greater good and make some tough decisions. To that thought, he fell asleep, thinking back to all that Cairo had told him.

The next morning came of as normal enough. Lyon was back to his old childish and happy ways and Miami was relieved. Rome however was not doing as well. The words of the thief were still heavy over his head. He could not stop himself from thinking about what had happened that previous night over and over again. Maybe he should reconsider… No. No. The people of AU Falls needed him more than Cairo did. He had faith in the rouge that he could successfully find what he was looking for on his own.

Stepping out into the cool air that day, Rome decided it was almost time to go out and buy a winter jacket from the tailor he worked for. He was off today which meant he had the whole day to spare and do things he needed to do before winter settled in. Like buying warmer clothes, blankets and more food for the family. Grabbing the amount of money he believed he would need, he grabbed Lyon and set out to do just that. Lyon was watching Rome with a funny look, an almost disappointed look. When Rome asked him about it, Lyon sighed lightly.

"Why didn't you help Cairo last night like you said you would? He needs your help and you let him leave. What if he gets hurt?" Lyon asked with a large frown on his face. They stopped in the middle of the mostly empty roads to talk. Rome didn't really prefer that have this conversation here but Lyon was not letting up.

"I understand you are upset but he is asking too much of me. I just can't leave you and everyone here for a couple of days. It will be too risky. Besides, Cairo can handle himself. I am sure of this." Rome insisted to his little brother. The continued walking considering they had much to get to that day. They had much to gather for the winter and had to get a head start. That didn't stop them from continuing their ever so important conversation about what had happened last night. Did Lyon eavesdrop on them? Why was everyone being sneaky and listening to other peoples conversations?

"Brother this is more important than the town. It is hard to understand and I get that you don't believe me but I am telling you the truth. This is more important. Trust me." Lyon tired to persuade with his older brother but Rome would not budge with him. The other was not going to hear anymore of it either. Rome had gathered what they needed and sent them home with Lyon. He needed to clear his head and the best way to do just that was to mediate in a remote area where no one knew where you were at. Once he got there, he assumed it was safe enough to relax for a second. He however was wrong when he heard footsteps coming his way. He looked up and caught eyes with London.

"Miss London! Why are you here and not in the town. Please it is not safe." Rome said standing quickly. London silenced him with a smile and a hand up in the air to signal him to quite down. Rome did as such and waited for London to continue talking. London paused between doing that and went to sit on a rock beside Rome was previously laying down. Soon, London continued.

"I happened to overhear Lyon complaining about you never listening and I thought I would follow you to hear your side of the story. Please tell me what is wrong so I can try to help you in anyway I can." She insisted. So Rome did just that. He told her everything that has happened in the last couple of days. With Lyon and Cairo and then Lyon again. London was a fantastic listener and waited patiently until Rome was done before speaking her own opinion.

"I understand where you are coming from. Like you, every decision I make someway effects AU Falls. It is my job to do my best to make sure everyone here has a happy life. I also believe that Cairo had caught onto something. If he really knows where that treasure, it could benefit AU Falls in the best of ways. You of all people should understand what AU Falls is going through at the moment. If Cairo can help, it is your… our duty to make sure he can help us." London reasoned with Rome. She had a point. Lyon, Cairo, and even London had a point. He just couldn't find it in his heart to leave to help.

"I apologize London. My decision is final. I can not help Cairo. I hope you can understand…" Rome told her before leaving.


	6. Chapter 5

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!(Chapter 5)!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

The next few days were tension filled between Rome and Lyon. Rome was worried that Lyon had told their mother of their disagreement seeing that Miami was also acting edgy. Whether or not Lyon had told her about what happened, nothing would change his mind. He was sure of that. Rome was a stubborn just like his father had been. Meaning when he said it, he had meant. So when Miami pulled him to the side later that day, Rome wasn't surprised and knew he wouldn't be backing down from what he thought just because his mother had told him otherwise. He respected his mother unconditionally and did not want to seem like he had not, but he had to stand his ground.

"Rome sweetheart please. Lyon has told me of what happened the other day. About the treasure. Why did you refuse Cairo's offer?" Miami asked moving over to her son to cup his face with her soft hands. Putting up an argument suddenly seemed a lot harder than Rome had expected.

"Mother you know I just can't leave the town. It would just put everyone in danger. You know that mother." Rome tried and Miami understood. She really did, but the town needed the treasure and making Rome understand that was much harder than anyone who had tried to persuade him otherwise. Lyon had tried and failed along with London. It was up to Miami to convince her son. If she couldn't do it then that left Lumpur, but everyone knew someone in Rome's family had a better chance.

"I get it baby I do. Honest but you have to go with Cairo. You have to help him, help the town. I know that you don't want anyone to get hurt or anything but it is important for the town that you get the treasure. Cairo can't do it alone. He needs your help." Miami told him. The whole town wanted this, they wanted him to leave and help Cairo. They all knew it was for the best.

"But mother. I can't leave. I can't afford for Seoul and the others to come to the town while I am gone. You and everyone else would be in danger. I don't want to lose you. Or Lyon. Not like I lost dad." Rome told his mother with strictness in his voice. That was the last thing he wanted, to lose his mother and brother to the same bandits that had killed his father so many years ago. He could not handle it.

"Rome I know. I know you are afraid. Yet, without that treasure everyone will suffer anyway. You have to trust that the town can handle itself without you around. Besides, Seoul hasn't come for us recently. I'm sure that's a good sign." Miami reasoned but Rome was still unsure. This was his friends, his family they were talking about. Talking about leaving them for a long period of time while they are in danger. It wasn't worth the risk.

"Why can't Cairo ask someone else. Why does he need me?" Rome asked knowing there had to be at least one person out there that could help Cairo, maybe even better than Rome could. What could possibility be on the way to the precious metals that Cairo was hoping to find that would require only Rome's help. Everyone was obviously blowing the whole thing out of proportion.

"He has tried. Cairo had asked several other people at the village before coming to you. They had tried their best to help him but they couldn't. Cairo never wanted to ask you, he knew you would refuse. He asked you because he had no other choice." Miami told him, finally letting her hands drop from his face. Rome could feel the cool wind of their house blow over his warm cheeks. That reminded him that he had to go and get some fire wood for the winter so that their house wouldn't get too cold. Miami didn't look too worried about the coolness that was in the house, only the situation at hand.

"Mother, I know that the town needs this. Honestly I do. However, winter will set in soon and mining the metals would be a dangerous and rough task. Then there is the obvious reason I refuse. Can we not wait for summer?" Rome asked her. Miami stepped back.

"It possibly could, but you do understand what happens when Cairo finds the location of the metals right? There are a large amount of miners on their way here from the Imperial City. They plan to pay the whole town to mine out the metals. They keep have the metals and we keep the other half along with the money we get from their half. Imagine how wealthy the town can become. No one would have to worry about anything again. That's why Cairo needs to find the treasure before they get here. So that they can get to work. If Cairo has not found it before they get here they will just leave. We can not allow that to happen." Miami explained to her oldest son and suddenly he understood. He got it, he knew why Cairo needed his help.

"When will they get here?" Rome asked moving over to his mother. There was not that much room in the house to keep moving around but they couldn't stand still long. They were having too much of a serious conversation to stand still. Miami shrugged.

"They should be here in a week or so. The road here is long and they have to take the weather into account. However the faster the treasure is found, the better. We do not want to wait until last minute and not find it in time." Miami told him.

"What type of conditions are on the way to the metals anyway? This is starting to sound like a quest. I'm sure there no traps or anything like that." Rome pointed out his observation. By the way everyone was talking about it sure sounded like a quest a knight would go on. Surly there would be no booby traps of any sorts. No warriors protecting it. They made this sound like a different kind of treasure hunt.

"Cairo had scooped it out. He said there a lot of obstacles on the way but nothing man made. Just mother nature being inconvenient. He told me that the metals are hidden deep in some caves. Cairo mentioned the Western Hills Mountains not far from the original mining sight. He told me everyone was just looking in the wrong spot." Miami explained once again. Cairo had told her everything, but only mentioned a few details to Rome and expected him to come only on the journey. Maybe if Cairo had told him truly everything in the main beginning maybe he wouldn't be so unsure about helping.

"I never knew there were some accessible caves in Western Hills. How strange." Rome observed lightly. He had grow up around these mountains and had never found any caves that someone could get in easy. Apparently there was however.

"Oh yes there is, they were covered long ago however. Long before you were born a child stumbled into that cave system was killed in the more dangerous section of the caves. Since then London had kept any knowledge of caves covered up to prevent anymore deaths like that one many years ago." Made sense. After losing a child it only made sense to cover up the problem to prevent anything else from happening.

"How does Cairo know that treasure is in there then? If he had never been in the cave for himself." Rome asked. Miami again shrugged and moved to sit down at the dining table. Night was falling and she should really get to cooking dinner but not at the moment.

"Cairo told me that his father had known quite some time before that child died. He had planned to go and get the minerals himself and then share it with the town but they had closed off the caves and he could not have done so. Instead, he wrote everything down in a journal and later gave it to Cairo for his eighteen birthday. He wanted Cairo to be old enough to handle the journey before he had tried to get the metals. However you know Cairo. Poor son has no meat on his bones and doesn't have the natural strength to get that far in the cave. Which is where you come in." Everything was falling into place. Everything made sense.

"I see now. What about Seoul though?" Rome voiced his previous worries. Apparently everyone was working together in this big plan to make the town wealthy but had they forgotten about Seoul and the other bandits? Had they forgotten about the others that were wanting what they wanted Rome to go look for? Hopefully not.

"The town have been coming up with several strategies on the matter. Just because the people of AU Falls are peaceful does not mean we are defenseless. The men here can be warriors too. Us women and children will hid out in the storm shelter under the church while the others protect the town. We can do this Rome. You have to trust us." Miami persuaded. It was convincing and all, but how could Rome be sure that would be enough to protect everyone. More importantly, his mother and little brother. That was all he honestly cared about. The others did not matter as much. Don't get him wrong, he still cared for everyone, just not as much.

" As great as all this sounds mother, how can I be sure that everyone is truly protected? I mean we're not even sure if Seoul is coming to terrorize us again. We don't even know if he is aware that Cairo knows even though they always keep an eye on Cairo. Yet, what if he does? What if he knows for sure that I would be gone and he would then take advantage of the situation?" Rome informed his mother and honestly, he sounded a bit paranoid. Rome had a protective nature and that's just how it was.

"Rome, stop that. You are making up conspiracies. You are right. He could be clueless or know everything. Either way, it is important that you help Cairo. You have to trust us. We can handle either situation. I promise." Miami promised. Rome trusted his mother, truthfully he did.

"Mother I am being serious. I'm just worried is all. I love you and Lyon too much to lose you over the wealth of the town." Rome tried to explain to his hard headed mother that would not take no for an answer. During this whole talk Miami had been basically telling Rome that he had to go on this trip and he really didn't have a choice on the matter. Miami and everyone else had wanted him to go find the treasure with Cairo to the point of coming up with a smart enough plan to convince Rome to go.

"I am too Rome, you know as well as I do that everyone here is capable enough. You really do need to stop worrying so much. You are going to give yourself wrinkles." Miami complained laughing as Rome gave her a disturbed look. That had lighten the serious mood some but their talk still wasn't over. They then spent the next few hours talking about the importance of the plan and the role of everyone. Lyon came in later complaining that he had not yet had his dinner and was unhappy.

Soon dinner was done and Lyon was heading off to bed. It was the same with Rome. He had so much on his mind, he was actually starting to believe that everyone could pull this off. Not that is was anything big really. It was important, but not big to the point it sounded like a heist. Rome fell asleep that night, thinking about what was to come in the next couple of days.


	7. Chapter 6

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!(Chapter 6)!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

When Rome woke up the next morning he was hardly surprised to see Cairo in his room. It was becoming routine for the rouge to appear regularly at his house more importantly his room. Normally Cairo would be there standing next to the bed watching Rome sleep, which was creepy. Surprisingly, Cairo was curled on the bed with him, however above the covers. He looked peaceful. It was then that Rome had realized that he had never seen the other sleep. It was weird to say but it was the truth. Rome decided to wake the other.

"Oh good morning Rome!" Cairo said with a sing-song happy tone he usually spoke in, this time it was roughly coated because of the sleep. Cairo was morning person. Rome raised at brow and motioned to Cairo on his bed.

"Why are you room and on my bed?" Rome asked but felt like he already knew the answer. However it could be anything with Cairo. The teen sure had a different way of looking at things. Cairo only smiled widely.

"It was rather cold last night so I thought I would invite myself in. I thought about if you would mind me sleeping on your bed. I knew you would so I slept here. Just to spite you. Could you blame me really though. It is already getting cold outside and with my fair complexion I can not stand the cold that much." Cairo insisted, not moving from the bed even though Rome had pointed him out. Cairo had rolled onto his stomach right beside Rome and was refusing to move under any circumstance. Figures.

"Cairo you can't just invite yourself into my house like that. For one it is quite weird and two if you had asked nicely I would have let you in the normal way. You know through the door?" Rome teased Cairo for once, seeing that it was normally the other way around.

"Right. Well you know me, never normal. Besides, you are always sour when you wake up and you would have just kicked me out of the house. So I decided sneaking in was the better option and waking up before you and heading out. However I seem to have overslept. Or maybe you woke up earlier. Either way this wasn't what I had planned to happen." Cairo explained his actual plan. Rome could only assume that since he had taken the time to come up with the plan that he also planned on doing it more than once.

"Well now that you're up you can leave." Rome suggested rudely. Cairo was right, he was rather sour in the mornings. He had never been a morning person. Not growing up and defiantly not now. Cairo gave him a look of feigned hurt.

"Absolutely not. Now that I am here I might as well stay for breakfast. I know that Miami would not mind the extra company. I am going to tell her to make more! Unless she's already done with breakfast. If then I am just going to eat your share." Cairo exclaimed before jumping from the bed and bouncing out of the room and down the stairs. Sometimes Cairo reminded Rome much of a child on Christmas. Rome only sighed and rolled his eyes before getting out of bed and getting dressed for the day. Once he was done he went downstairs. Cairo was sitting in his spot with food in front of him. For a second he thought that Cairo had actually taken his food, but then saw an extra plate in front of the only empty chair at the table. His dad's chair. For the most part it stayed empty.

"Good morning Rome. You didn't tell me we were having company this morning." Miami informed him with a knowing smile on her face. Rome could physically see the amusement that went along with the smile. Cairo was like a child so when he bounced down the stairs Miami had thought it was Lyon for a moment. She didn't mind having to make an extra serving of food and actually enjoyed having Cairo around.

"In my defense I didn't know either." Rome told his mother before taking his own seat. Lyon had a smile on his face as he conversed with Cairo. The two talked about toys, going outside and other childish things. Rome had to hold his laughter back as Cairo talked like he was still a child himself. The teen was still very childish. At the moment he wasn't being malicious like he normally would. It was a positive change.

"I don't mind. Having him could him made me think I was raising a five year old again. It was nice actually." Miami admitted. Rome knew that she had always wanted more than two kids. However when Rome was born, his father had left for quite a while to go fight in a war which why there was such a time gap between him and Lyon. Not long after Lyon, when Miami decided it was time for another, the town was raided by Seoul and the bandits and his father was killed.

"He sure acts like one doesn't he? I can see why you would have thought he was Lyon this morning." Rome told his mother and she nodded and agreement. Lyon and Cairo were still talking away happily, as though they both were much younger than they actually were. It was a nice simple moment but it wouldn't last.

"Hey don't talk about me like I am not even here. I am a ruthless and cruel thief I would have you know and I will not stand for you disrespecting me like that." Cairo spoke with fake angriness and his arms crossed over his chest. Everyone laughed at his attempt to be scary. That just wasn't him. Sure he could get scary but he was more a trickster than anything.

"Sure Cairo, I believe you." Miami said sarcastically. Lyon giggled loudly and pointed his finger toward Cairo to represent that he was laughing at the rouge. The previous tension between the family seemed to fade. Rome was actually pretty thankful for this. After breakfast was over Cairo offered to help out before disappearing. Rome had to work that day and set out to the tailors to work. When he got there, the shop was still empty. He knew his boss was not coming in today. Rome had heard that the tailors wife was sick so he was staying home to watch over her. Not that Rome minded though.

Throughout the day Rome kept his mind on the what has been plaguing his life ever since Cairo had appeared in the town. Maybe everyone was right and it was about time that he helped Cairo. Yes, that's what he will do. Finally, he was sure that everyone could protect themselves. First he would stop by after work to talk to the people at the church. After work that is just what he did. He headed over there first thing. He was greeted by his long time friend.

"Hello Rome." Lumpur greeted his great friend with a polite smile. Rome had always liked how nice Lumpur always was to everyone. He was raised by priest so it was expected. Everyone in the Church was moving things around, probably increasing the overall security of the place. Some where carrying supplies into the basement of the church. Rome could only assume that the priest and homeless would not be watching over the town with the others. As it turns out the people of the church will be down in the shelter with the women and children in case all else fails and the bandits tear through the others. However, that wasn't the plan.

After hours of helping around, Rome had decided it was time to head back to his house. When he walked into the door he was greeted by the smell of his mothers cooking as well as voices from a different part of the house. He traveled into the house and more specifically the dining room area. When he walked into the room, sitting in his seat once again was Cairo. Rome had expected for the rouge to come back that night but didn't really mind. He had to talk to the other anyway.

"Hello Rome. Have a nice day today? Look Cairo came back for the night. I heard it's suppose to be very cold tonight so I figured you wouldn't mind if Cairo shared your room tonight." Miami inquired as Rome took his seat and began to eat. He gave his mother a look to show his displeasure but Miami didn't seem to care all that much.

"Hear that Rome. That means I get to sleep on the bed tonight and you get to sleep on the floor." Cairo declared with a large evil smile on his face. Rome frowned while Miami and Lyon tried and failed to hold back laughter.

"As if. It's my bed. I will be happy to make you a place to sleep but not my bed." Rome reasoned with the thief but the other didn't seem to care and went on about how Rome would have to sleep on the floor. The worse part was that Miami had agreed with Cairo and stated that Rome would be just fine on the floor and that Cairo was their guest and it was the nice thing to do. Lyon had offered the both sleep on the bed but Rome would never do that willing so he refused.

Which was why he was now configuring a bed out of older blankets to sleep on so he wouldn't be uncomfortable. Cairo was laying on the bed with a ever so smug smirk on his face, tempting Rome to go and push Cairo of the bed, but he restricted himself. After a while of silence, Cairo had finally spoken up.

"So have you decided what you are going to do? Its fine if you haven't. I was only wondering." Cairo asked him. Up until now Rome was sure of his answer. He was sure that the others could handle themselves and that he wouldn't mind leaving for a day or two to help Cairo. That is until Cairo had asked him about and suddenly he wasn't so sure. However Cairo needed his answer and Rome had to give him one.

"I will. I trust that Lyon and my mother will be safe. With that in mind, I will join you on this little journey." Rome told him and Cairo's face lit up with a smile.

"That's good! What made you change your mind? Did that talk you had with your mother help any? Because I will have you know, it was my idea!" Cairo declared sitting up proudly. Rome should had expected as such, Cairo was an intelligent person so it only made sense that the thief had planned the whole thing. That left Rome to wonder if Cairo had also planned out the strategy that they had in place for the others if Seoul was to show up.

"You could say it helped. So, when are we going to go look for it? Tomorrow or what?" Rome asked with curiosity. Cairo shook his head.

"Tomorrow we are going to go up there and check it out. Just so that you can get a feel of what to expect. Then in a couple of days we will go. Remember everyone here still has to prepare. I guess nobody suspected you would agree so fast so no one is ready." Cairo admitted and received a silent nod from Rome in return. It was silent for a minute or so.

"What about that goon of Seoul's that always follows you around? Dublin I believe. What about him?" Rome asked suddenly. Cairo jumped lightly at the sudden questions being blurted by the hero. Rome was never known to go out and blurt things like that out of the random so Cairo was startled.

"Why do you think we are going to wait a few days before heading back to the cave after the first time. I am almost sure that when we go check it out, Dublin will head back to the camp and tell Seoul. That's why we wait a few days to see if they are going to make a move or not, before we head back." Cairo explained and Rome nodded. After a couple of more of Rome's questions were answered they decided it was time to head to bed, seeing that it was late. They said their goodnights and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 7

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!(Chapter 7)!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

The next morning they didn't have much to prepare for considering they were not going to b going all that much today so instead, the ate that morning before heading out. Cairo lead Rome out of the town, his eyes shifting back and forth as if looking for something. Rome could only assume he was looking for a certain bandit that follows him around. Soon they were standing in front of a part of the mountain that Rome has swore to never have seen before now.

"Well here it is. What's with that look on your face?" Cairo asked looking over to Rome who had a strange expression on his face. A look that portrayed a look of utter confusion. Cairo assumed it was because his lack of knowledge of the cave they were soon to explore. Cairo thought it was quite funny to see Rome standing there kind of shocked like that.

"I apologize. It's just that I am surprised. I never knew this cave was here." Rome admitted as he admired the large cave opening. Maybe when he was growing up they had blocked this area off to everyone. However Rome had never remembered anything of the sort. Cairo nodded and continued to look around.

"Here we go! To find the treasure!" Cairo shouted with excitement in his voice, but his facial expression gave another story. Cairo looked bored as could be with the statement. Rome raised a brow and was about to ask Cairo about it but before he got the chance Cairo raised his hand to cover Rome's mouth. He motioned Rome to listen and after a second or so of silence, there were footsteps that could be heard running away.

"There goes Dublin. Off to tell Seoul. I think it is so funny how he thinks he can act sneaky. He thinks I don't even know he is there sometimes. He really is stupid. I'll have him know there is no better sneaker than me." Cairo huffed before turning to Rome but continuing, "Why are you just standing there, we have to hurry and get back soon. We still have to prepare for the actual trip. Now after you."

"How did you even know he was there?" Rome asked as the moved into the entrance of the cave. Darkness enveloped them but neither cared knowing they wouldn't be in here for long. Just long enough for Rome to get familiar with the surrounding.

"Oh please. Seoul and his bandits aren't what you would call sneaky. If anything I would say they weren't even trying. Besides no one can fool me." Cairo said was a mischievous smile on his face. Rome nodded absently and scanned the inside of the cave. It was a lot larger than Rome thought it would be. Toward the inner part of the cave there was a spilt with two caves branching off.

"I see. Well do you know which way is the treasure. Or did you need help with directions as well." Rome teased peering into both dark smaller caves. Cairo rolled his eyes and place his arms, crossed, over his chest. It seemed to Rome that Cairo had heard enough of teasing from Rome. It wasn't a normal thing for Rome to do, teasing people, he was more nice but he couldn't resist teasing Cairo. The thief deserved what he got.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I never knew you had a sense of humor Rome. I thought you were just lacking some character. Guess I was wrong. What a surprise." Cairo said with sarcasm coating his voice. Rome could just here the taunting smile in his voice. Rome just sighed before turning toward the direction he believed Cairo was in, it was pretty hard to see. The only light that shown in was the light from the entrance of the cave.

"Talk about having a sense of humor. Come on lets not waste our time acting like kids. You might as well be considered one anyway." Rome told Cairo. The rouge wanted to say something in return but knew that would only be proving the others point. He agreed and they moved along in the cave until they were in front of the spilt.

"Which way do we go down? Wait, do we even have to go down one way? Shouldn't we wait until we are actually looking for the treasure." Rome inquired and Cairo gave him a dumb look. However Rome could not see it.

"No we have to find the dead end today so we don't run into it when we come back. My father wrote that there is a dead end on either one of these caves but he never tell which one. So we have to go down one and it is further than a certain amount of meters we know it is not the dead end. If the cave stops after that certain amount of meters than we know it's the dead end. Now come on, choose a side." Cairo told Rome. The hero debated for a moment or so and decided to go left. Cairo nodded.

"Let's go then. I hate dark caves. I can't believe you didn't think to bring a lantern or anything." Cairo complained. Rome rolled his eyes. He didn't prefer to have to rely on his own sense either but it was just how it was. Rome said nothing in return and moved in front of Cairo, leading the other through the dark cave. They walked in silence for a while before Cairo tripped over a rock that Rome had 'forgotten' to tell the other about.

"Ow! Rome! Not funny." Cairo scolded the hero. Although he had claimed it was not funny, Rome would disagree by laughing at Cairo. The rouge pushed himself off of the ground and dusted his clothes and cloak off. Rome was still laughing silently when Cairo got done cleaning himself off. Because of this, Cairo did not hesitate to push Rome over and onto the ground. Since he was laughing Rome did not have much balance and fell over easy. Cairo in turned laughed at him.

"Now that was funny. Wouldn't you agree?" Cairo asked still laughing. However he had a disadvantage because his eye sight had not yet adjusted to the darkness. Rome used this to his advantage by standing silently while Cairo was still laughing to move behind the other. After a minute or so Cairo stopped laughing and asked around for Rome since he couldn't see him. When he received no answered he became slightly worried. Rome sat in silence waiting for Cairo to become afraid from the loss of his companion. When Rome was sure Cairo was afraid enough, Rome reached out and grabbed the back of Cairo's arm roughly. This of course caused the other to scream out and thrash out of Rome's grip.

"Rome! How could you do that to me!" Cairo growled out as Rome burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Really it was more cruel than funny but of Rome couldn't stop the laughing. He sure had enjoyed the reaction from the other. Cairo huffed angrily.

"Stop Rome. Now who is acting like a child?" Cairo asked with his arms cross. He had a more than displeased look on his face.

"I am sorry Cairo. It was just too funny to resist. You would have done the same thing given the correct situation. Don't deny it." Rome told Cairo before moving forward in the cave. Cairo trailed after him, much more cautious.

"You're right, I would have. However it wouldn't have worked on you." Cairo pouted. Rome rolled his eyes at the others comment. Cairo was being a crybaby lately. Maybe he didn't want to find the treasure any more than Rome did but had to for the overall sake of the town. Rome was still surprised Cairo cared that much about AU Falls. Speaking of…

"Cairo. Why do you care so much about the fate of AU Falls? Are you really searching for the treasure for the town? Or for yourself? I need to know before we move any further." Rome said stopping suddenly. Cairo rammed into by accident.

"Do you really think so little of me? I want to help the town not only myself. I will have you know I love this town just as much as you do. I just haven't been around more recently. After my dad died, I knew I couldn't stick around to be happy. I couldn't stay in a town that was falling apart. So I left. I spent most of my life running around, stealing and ultimately hating myself for the decisions I have made. After I found out what my dad had wrote about the treasure, I knew it was my chance to save my hometown. So I came back to help in anyway I can. Don't get me wrong, I would love to have the treasure all to myself. Old habits die hard I suppose. Yet I know what is best for the town… That is why I care so much. I care because this is my home and I would hate to see it go down." Cairo explained to Rome. Someway or another the thief's hands had found their way against Rome's back and now his fingers were gripping the material hard.

"I see. Lets keep going." Rome spoke quietly, almost guiltily for judging Cairo like that. Maybe the other wasn't the way that Rome had always thought he was. Rome did feel bad about judging the other but said nothing, deciding it would be best to walk in silence for some time. The continued for a while and began to believe the had found the actual cave instead of the dead end.

"Maybe we found the right way?" Cairo inquired from behind Rome. He still couldn't see all that well in the cave but he did seem to have a better understanding of the cave. He still couldn't believe they had not brought some form of light source.

"I wouldn't say that so soon. I believe this is the dead end. Considering there is a large rock wall in front of us preventing us from continuing." Rome told the other. Cairo, who still couldn't see pushed past Rome, not fully believing the other. He kept going into he rammed into a solid wall with a great enough force to cause him some pain. Rome laughed at him.

"I told you it was the dead end. Why don't you ever believe me?" Rome asked.

"Probably because you are not that trustworthy. Or maybe because you like to mess with me. Either way, now that we found which way is which we can leave." Cairo told him as he moved back over to where Rome was. The hero nodded and began to lead the other out of the long cave. Soon enough, they were out of the cave and back in the daylight. Cairo was more than pleased to be able to see again he hardly complained about the pain the sun brought his eyes. They soon returned back to the town with the knowledge necessary to find the treasure.


	9. Chapter 8

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!(Chapter 8)!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

When they returned to the town they knew they would have to prepare for the real adventure in a couple of days. First they had to see if Seoul was going to make any moves. First thing they did when they returned was head over to the Church to see if everything was almost ready. Rio greeted them at the front doors with a large friendly smile like he always did.

"How did it go?" Rio asked as though they had actually done something important. In reality they had done nothing of big importance, only mapped out the correct way for them to go when they actually went to go and look for the treasure. However, Rio was asking so nicely so giving him such pointless information seemed mean.

"It went good Rio. We are almost ready for when we go back for the next time. Hopefully it wouldn't be that hard to detect the location of the metals and we can be out of there in no time at all." Rome told the older man. Rio was pleased by the answer and informed them on the progress they had made while they were gone. According to Rio they had been gone about three hours but it honestly didn't seem that long. Which gave Rome hope that they could be in and out in no time when they went back.

"Everyone is almost ready. We have been setting up barricades around the town, around the Church, in the Church, and as well as the shelter. All of the children are informed of what is going to be happening and are prepared. They have all promised to stay strong. The women are also ready to protect the children if it comes it to that. Lets all pray that it doesn't." Rio told them the two nodded in agreement.

"Well I believe today has been long enough for the both of us. Please excuse us?" Rome asked politely. He always had the best manners around the Church and toward the priest. Mainly because his mother had raised him with a good set of manners. Rio dismissed them and headed into the Church to help out some. On the walk home they saw London out and talking aimlessly to the people of AU Falls in a kindly manner.

"Miss London! What are you doing out today?" Rome asked as they approached her. London smiled when she saw them walking together. She greeted them herself.

"Why hello Rome. Cairo. Nice to see the both of you." London greeted with a large smile of her face. Rome and Cairo returned the greeting and waved on by. Both wanted to talk to her but she seemed busy enough and instead headed to Rome's house. When they arrived Lyon was bouncing around in the house like he normally did.

"Cairo! Cairo come play with me!" Lyon called out from the play room. The thief lit up happily and ran into the room to go and play with Lyon. That had proved that he was just a child in a older body. Miami had seemed to agree as she came into the room with a large smile on her face.

" Like a child isn't he?" Miami inquired as she walked into main room where Rome was. He nodded and walked over to sit down on a chair, his mother followed in suit, lighting a fire in the fire place. It was chilly in the room and it was getting late so Miami decided to set the fire up before it got to cold. Soon enough, the room was starting to warm up. Miami wished there was some way to warm up the rest of the house but found it to be impossible.

"Yeah, you should have seen him today. I swear he was like a five year old." Rome told her and Miami laughed. Sure he was acting like a kid himself, but he would never admit it. However Cairo had entered the room at the time and heard Rome miss out important details about what had happened. Of course Cairo was going to point this out.

"Hey that is not entirely true! I will have you know Rome was acting more like a child than I was! You let me trip and you scared me to death. I only pushed you. That means you were acting more like a child than I was!" Cairo declared pointing an accusing finger at the hero. Miami gave him a look of disappointment.

"Rome, how could you scare poor Cairo like that? I thought I raised you better than that." Miami told her son and Rome was surprised his mother would take the thief's side but at the same time, he really wasn't that surprised. His mother had a soft spot for the thief for some reason. Rome never really questioned it.

"Mother that is ridiculous. He is not defenseless or anything like that. Besides he did push me over." Rome told her, trying to make a valid point. Although she really didn't seem to care all that much about the point he was trying to make. Instead she continued to scold her oldest son for acting much younger than he seemed to be. It was expected from Cairo, but not from Rome.

"Don't give me that young man, you know better than that. Cairo is sweet thing that is trying to help us and you want to scare the poor thing. How could you do that? Did you at least apologize to him?" Miami asked as Lyon came into the room after hearing all of the commotion in the other room.

"Of course I apologized! I am not that mean or anything. Besides, Cairo is always messing with mean so it is only fair I get him back." Rome declared. Cairo laughed at his words, knowing what he was saying was absolutely true. Miami gave him another look.

"I hardly believe that Rome. Cairo is so nice." Miami insisted and Cairo could not stop his laughter from bubbling out, Lyon who had also found it assuming, began to giggle not caring that his mother gave him. Rome could hardly believe his ears after that thought was voiced. Did she honestly think he was nice? Was she out of her mind?

"Mother, you can't really believe that Cairo is as innocent as he lets on. You know that. He may be helping us but that does not change what he is. He is a thief, no better than a bandit himself." Rome spoke harshly mainly in the heat of the moment. It sounded much more meaner that he had intended it to be. Cairo gave him a look of pure hurt. Lyon and Miami stayed quiet after that, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Do you really think that of me? Do you really think I am not better than one of those savages? How could you think so low of me. I know that a thief is not an honorable thing to be, but I am much better than those bandits. Aren't I? Do you really think of me was one of them Rome?" Cairo questioned with pain evident in his voice. This had caused Rome to feel guilty from his hurtful words. He had regretted even thinking them in the first place.

"Not really. Sometimes maybe but not all of the time. Sure you could make better decisions but I don't think you're a savage." Rome admitted honestly. Cairo nodded lightly in agreement. Rome did have a point though, he had made a lot of bad decisions in his life to survive and he wasn't proud of himself. However he did what he must to live on and had surprisingly lived on this long.

"I know. I know Rome. I am ashamed of myself for what I am and what I used to be. I never thought I could change. I am though. I swear. I don't want to steal no more. I want to be better than what I am." Cairo told him and cast his eyes to the ground. Rome nodded to his words. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his mother and Lyon exit the room to the let the two talk everything out themselves. Rome was silently thankful for that.

"I am sorry for what I said Cairo. I did not mean to hurt your feeling like that. I had not expected a playfully argument to get out of hand like that. I guess I just voiced what I have been thinking all of my life. Again I am sorry. I was wrong about you." Rome apologized. Cairo shook his head to the other's statement.

"No you were right about me. I just never knew how to admit it to myself. I am not that better than the bandits. I know that, and changing my ways is so much harder than I had expected. I just…I just don't want to be alone no more. I thought as long as I was a thief I would always be alone. I am done with my thievery ways and yet I am still alone." Cairo admitted and Rome was quite surprised.

"If you don't want to be alone all you had to do was tell me. I will stay with you. My mother loves you like a son she never had and Lyon thinks of you as his play mate. You never have to be alone if you stay with us." Rome tried to reason with the other. He did not want Cairo to feel alone because of what he had told him earlier. As good as what he said sounded, he himself knew it wasn't exactly true. It's not like Cairo that was close to them. However Rome didn't want the other to be alone.

"As nice as that sounds Rome you and I both know that it would never work out. I can't stay in your life and act like I belong there. Besides after the treasure is found I can find a new beginning somewhere else. Not here though. I don't want what I can't have shoved in my face everyday. Try to understand." Cairo told him and Rome understood. Cairo had wanted to stay in his house to feel like he had a family again. Rome had tried so hard to push him away too.

"Cairo it doesn't have to be like that. You can stay here really. We could be a family. You could be my adopted brother. Anything you want. You deserve better than you have. You deserved the family you never had. We could be your family Cairo. You just have to let us in." Rome persuaded. Cairo smiled.

"I will think about it Rome. As long as you want me in your family I will be happy to join in. Remember though, that will not stop me from teasing you." Cairo warned and Rome smiled. The other seemed to be more like himself again. Cairo seemed more happy and bouncy instead of sad, which Rome was most thankful for. Seeing Cairo not like himself was unnerving.

"I wouldn't expect it too. Come now, mother must have dinner done. If you are going to be apart of the family you have to eat with the family. Even though you have already been doing that." Rome told Cairo and the two went to go eat dinner after an eventful day. They all ate together like the family Cairo wanted them to be. No one complained. After dinner was done they all head up to bed. They had a couple of more days before they had to go look for the precious metals but that didn't mean they didn't a goodnights sleep that night. Especially after a long day like the one they had that day. Cairo had wished everyone good dreams before heading to bed feeling more at home every second.


	10. Chapter 9

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!(Chapter 9)!~!~!~!~!~!~! **

The next couple of days were surprisingly uneventful. Neither Rome or Cairo were sure if it was a good thing or not. If they hadn't seen Seoul yet maybe they won't or, maybe he was waiting out for them to leave. Which had made Rome even more reluctant to leave once again. Then again why wouldn't he be? What if the bandits were waiting for them to leave to attack the town? Rome was afraid to leave them. Cairo however had informed him that there was no bandits surrounding the town waiting for them to leave, that just wasn't their style.

So when it came day to leave, Rome had managed to slow them down from leaving at least two to three hours. The other refused to leave before he knew that everyone that needed to be in the shelter was there and everyone on the outside was ready themselves. Which was starting to annoy the thief. Cairo was more than ready to move on and find what they were looking for. He tried to convince Rome the longer they stayed there the longer it would take to get back. This meant everyone would be in more danger in the end. So Rome again said his goodbye once more and set off with Cairo.

They had everything the may need packed up. They had some food that would last them over night, they had a map that they would map the way out with, they had some extra shirts so they wouldn't get that cold during the night along with a lantern. If they had brought any more they would have been weighted down. So they settled with what they had.

When they arrived at the cave entrance, it felt so much different than the first. The first time they came through here, it was strange, mainly because Rome had never seen the place before and felt awkward because of it. Now Rome and Cairo stood in front of the cave once again, ready to go clear the way and make sure that the treasure was there for the miners from the Imperial City. Rome was still unsure about all of this, but knew it had to be done so got over it.

"Well, are you ready? Ready for an adventure?" Cairo asked the other with a playful smile. Rome just rolled his eyes. There was better things he could be doing than going into a cave system to find a treasure they were not one hundred percent sure it was there. It was worth a shot however and Cairo had faith in his late father.

"As I will ever be. Are you ready? Sure you can handle the dark?" Rome teased but Cairo was not as amused. The thief rolled his eyes as well and motioned for Rome to go on ahead of him, not really trusting Rome to be behind him in the cave. Rome lit the lantern with a short flick and began walking on. Cairo right behind him. They walked into the cave slight of step. Even though this time they had a light, they still walked carefully. Cairo more than Rome.

"So how long is this adventure going to last? How long is this cave anyway?" Rome asked as he directed them down the correct split off cave, remembering which way was the dead end and avoided it, Cairo shrugged and opened up a journal he had seemed to pull out of nowhere. Rome assumed it was his fathers.

"Well in my dad's journal he said it had taken him almost two days to get in and out. Of course than again, he was much more cautious then we are, since it was the first time anyone had been in the cave. At least with his journal we know what to expect. He never did estimate the length of the cave. However we will know when we get there when we reach the cavern. The journal says that's where the metals will be found." Cairo informed him and Rome nodded.

"Well at least we have his journal to help us. With its help we should be in and out by tomorrow morning. That is if we continue to look all through the night." Rome told the other. He received a gasp from the other that had seemed to echo loudly in the cave. The gasp had came from the ever so dramatic Cairo that was walking behind him. The other had seemed to pause when he had gasped.

"Look all through the night?! Are you crazy? I can not stay up all night like that! I need my beauty sleep." Cairo complained and Rome felt like it was the weirdest thing Cairo had ever said to him. Rome cast a strange look over his shoulder but Cairo ignored it.

"Beauty sleep? You don't need beauty sleep. We need to find what we are looking for and get out of here as soon as possible. We need to get back to the town." Rome commanded and Cairo gave a sound of displeasure in his direction but Rome didn't give it much thought.

"I understand we need to hurry but you need to understand I need to sleep. Unless you want to carry me the rest of the way while I sleep, we will stop for the night." Cairo threatened with full seriousness in his voice. Never mess with someone's sleep patterns, especially Cairo. The rouge could be much like Rome when the hero first wakes up. Grumpy as could be.

"Don't be such a baby. If you want to sleep tonight then we have to make some good ground today. I want to be out of here by tomorrow." Rome told Cairo and the other agreed silently. They continued on their way, Cairo trailing unhappily behind the other. They walked in a comfortable silence for most of the trip. They had only stopped twice since they had began. The first time was for when mother nature had called and neither one of them could stand to hold it any longer. The second time was for their dinner break. That however did not last long for Rome wanted to hurry and soon they were walking again. It wasn't long before Cairo began to complain about his feet that were aching from the over use.

"Rome…Can we stop for the night? I know for a fact it is much later than normal and my feet hurt. I want to go to bed. Please Rome I am tired!" Cairo pleaded to the other. Rome sighed and said nothing about the matter. Cairo had thought or at least hoped he had earned a break. However Rome kept walking and Cairo was not feeling up to continuing.

"Rome can we please stop for the night?" Cairo asked again a little more annoying this time around. Rome declined, saying they will stop to sleep once they were dead on their feet and could not walk no more. Cairo groaned dramatically but agreed none-the-less. After hours more of endless walking, Cairo could no longer walk and neither could Rome. Even though he had not wanted to they had to stop for the day. They set up the little amount of things they had brought to make a comfortable bed. Cairo was not that comfortable sleeping on the ground but had to suck it up for the night. However that did not mean he could actually sleep. Although he was exhausted beyond all reason, he just couldn't fall asleep. His inability to sleep had caused his to toss and turn until Rome had finally had enough of it.

"Enough of this Cairo. You are the one that wanted to stop in the first place. Now go to bed or I will knock you out." Rome threatening groggily. He himself was more than tired and wanted sleep to overcome him which was hard to do with Cairo beside him moving. It was annoying. Rome was surprised the other had not passed out as soon as he was on the ground.

"Rome I could not sleep on this ground. Give me your clothes so I can sleep on those." Cairo offered, starring up in the dark cave, they had to save the lantern for the rest of the trip in and all of the way out of the cave. Rome debated on ignoring Cairo's last comment but found it hard to do so while Cairo was laying right next to him, still complaining about the rough ground underneath their backs.

"Give you my clothes to sleep on? I don't think so. It's not that bad in here, just close your eyes and try to ignore it. Now would you please go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us if we want to get back tomorrow." Rome insisted, turning away from the other completely. However Cairo was not discouraged and did not let up like Rome had hoped.

"Rome. My back hurts! I need something comfortable to lay on. Don't get me wrong, I have sleep on the ground many times growing up. That is hardly the problem. It's just that this cave is so gravely and it hurts my back." Cairo complained irritably. Rome had no idea why the thief was even complaining about the cave ground. Rome himself was laying on several rocks but he wasn't crying about it. Then again, he was more tough then than the whiny rouge next to him. He could easily fall asleep in these kind of conditions. Well not with Cairo next to him.

"Well what do you want me to do about it? Well besides give you my clothes to lay on." Rome asked, trying to help in anyway he could to get the other to go to sleep. Cairo had begged to stop for hours and now that he was laying down he didn't want to go to bed because of some rocks. Rome had hoped Cairo would pass out soon enough. The faster they went to sleep, the faster they could get up and move on. Rome had a bad feeling the pit of his stomach. Not because he was worried something would happen back at the town. Not this time he was worried something would happen to either of them while they were in this cave. Therefore Rome wanted to hurry and get out of the cave as soon as possible and get back to where he knew they both would be safe.

"Let me lay on you. We could cuddle! In like a brotherly way. Besides I do recall you saying I could have the family I have always wanted with your family. I want to cuddle with my big brother." Cairo declared. Rome gave him a strange look, even though Cairo had not seen it because of the darkness. Although it was probably for the better.

"That is probably the weirdest thing you have ever said to me. I mean I know I said you can be apart of my family but that is taking it to far. Brothers don't cuddle like that anyway." Rome told him but of course Cairo was relentless, saying it would not be weird for him to sleep on Rome and that it was only for that night. Rome still thought it was weird but not as strange as giving his clothes up for the other. So he gave in and agreed to be the thief's pillow. Soon after that the rouge had fallen asleep comfortably. However Rome had not been able to. Cairo calling him his older brother had made the other actually feel like family. Because of this Rome felt a familiar brotherly love swell in him for Cairo. Now just like Lyon and Miami, Rome felt reasonable for the thief and was suddenly overprotective of the smaller male.

"Good night. Little brother." Rome whispered to a sleeping Cairo. Rome had let his eyes shift around the cave. Once he had deemed it was safe, Rome decided to fall asleep himself.


End file.
